Eres un idiota, hermano
by Lola300
Summary: "Mañana partiré a ese lugar tan misterioso y enigmático, pero es una lástima que lo haré por un deseo que no me pertenece, solo lo hago por mi hermano… Jamás tuve una impresión tan negativa de él, pero… ¡Ah! Es un idiota..." [TABLOIDSHIPPING] Seto x Mokuba. Shonnen-ai.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

¡Hola! Pues, jamás se me había ocurrido escribir Tabloidshipping, puesto que no me gusta el shota (Bueno, la diferencia entre Seto (17) y Mokuba (12) son 5 años y los dos son menores de edad en Japón, sin embargo, Mokuba se ve como un niño de 8 años, así que en ese aspecto, no me gusta las escena sexuales, solo shonen-ai), me gusta la ship cuando Mokuba ya es mayor jaja. Este fanfic iba hacer un dabble pero como siempre me inspiro de más XD

Basada en la película _"Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side Of Dimensions"_ La película se basa en el manga, donde Seto ni Mokuba fueron fueron a Egipto a presenciar el Duelo Ceremonial y la despedida de Atem a diferencia del anime.

 **Duración:** One-shot

 **Advertencia:** Incesto, shonen-ai

 **Mayores de 13 años.**

Dedicada a las chicas del grupo en Facebook "Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipper" y mi beta Ishikengo Kokoro.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.

.

Ahí está, de nuevo en esa computadora, pareciera que formara parte de él, de su anatomía, porque no se ha despegado ni por un momento, no había descansado desde aquel suceso donde casi muere en el mundo del _Duel Links,_ Ahora solo habla cosas raras como la forma en poder _traerlo de nuevo_ , ¿cómo es posible traer a alguien que ya murió hace tres mil años y ha partido hacia el más allá? ¿Qué habrá visto sus ojos para tener esa idea de revivirlo? _E_ _l rey caído,_ como siempre le llama desde que se enteró que perdió contra Yugi y se fue.

¿Qué puedo decirle ahora? Por más que sea mi hermano, no puedo evitar sentirme algo molesto por su actitud; ha estado obsesionado con esa idea absurda, pidiéndome que me encargue de la expedición en Egipto, la excavación para recuperar ese rompecabezas que siempre llevaba Yugi consigo y que guardaba el alma del antiguo faraón.

Mañana partiré a ese lugar tan misterioso y enigmático, pero lástima que lo haré por un deseo que no me pertenece, solo lo hago por mi hermano…

Jamás tuve una impresión tan negativa de él, pero… ¡Ah! Es un idiota.

—Hermano… —le llamo a ver si por un momento me presta atención. La verdad es que su estado físico me preocupa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mokuba? —me responde sin despegarse de ese aparato.

—Deberías ir a descansar. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Debo terminar algunos detalles del _Duel Links._

—O quieres saber cómo traer a Atem de nuevo... —comento de una forma susurrante, esperando no ser escuchado.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Mokuba? —no me escucha, y no sé si sentirme bien por ello, ya que de igual forma no me ha estado prestando atención desde que comenzó todo esto.

—Nada, hermano —suspiro. Estoy algo cansado pero no puedo dormir si él está pegado como un chicle a ese aparato. —Por favor, ve a dormir —detengo sus manos y lo miro de una forma tan sería que hasta él se da cuenta que puedo enfadarme y llegar a pelearme con él si no me hace caso.

—Bien.

Me alegro de haber oído eso. Se estira un poco y se levanta de ese sillón al que desearía colocarle una de esas cintas amarillas que dicen "Peligro", a ver si así ya no se sienta más.

Voy detrás de él caminando por los pasillos de nuestra mansión, ese lugar que, sinceramente, solo me recuerda a las cosas malas que vivimos con nuestro padrastro, y que siempre le pido que la venda y que nos mudemos a otro lugar, pero siempre dice que este es el sitio donde consiguió vencer a Gozaburo y que se siente orgulloso de vivir aquí.

Llegamos a esa habitación de puertas grandes, la más grande de la mansión aunque poco habitada ya que mi hermano prefiere estar como _zombi_ _e_ buscando cómo revivir a otro muerto.

Entramos y enseguida Seto se sienta en esa cama gigantesca, no sé para qué la tiene si casi ni duerme. Comienza a masajearse la sien por un rato, y luego a quitarse las botas. Mira cómo me posiciono frente a él, esperando que se acueste en su cama.

—Mokuba, estoy algo mayor para que me vigiles.

—Si no lo hago volverás a trabajar. Quiero asegurarme de que descanses —me acerco a su cama y me siento a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —me ve retirándome el chaleco y quitarme los zapatos.

—Dormiré contigo —subo a su cama y me acuesto a su lado.

—No es necesario que me vigiles.

—Claro que sí.

Lo miro recostándose, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, dando un gran suspiro, tan profundo como si hubiese recuperado su alma de esos aparatos que le absorbían cada minuto. Esa idea loca de traer de vuelta a Atem y arriesgar su vida de esa forma como lo hizo la última vez que entró al _Duel Links_... ¡qué irresponsable es! No puedo evitar enojarme con él, por hacerme preocupar, si no fuese por mí, ya habría muerto. Detesto que su obsesión a veces haga que arriesgue su vida, y no una sola vez.

Ni siquiera hace el intento de cerrar los ojos, seguro aún pensando en _él_. No se da cuenta que le puedo ver a la luz de la Luna que se refleja en la ventana, cómo mira el techo de la habitación, conociéndolo como lo conozco, seguro que siente que pierde su tiempo durmiendo. Detallándolo un poco, mi hermano ha cambiado. Recuerdo que sus facciones eran algo infantiles, a pesar que su mirada sigue siendo desafiante, pero…

.

 _Me gusta ese semblante rudo…_

 _._

Me he enterado que hay chicas detrás de él pero tienen miedo de acercársele. No me extraña, puesto que él trata mal a todo el mundo, menos a mí, si bien por un tiempo me trató muy mal, aunque para mí eso queda en el olvido… Igual, es genial sentirse la única persona que puede ablandar ese corazón tan duro, y es porque conozco a mi hermano _._

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—…N-Nada. —le respondo tratando de disimular mi mirada fija en él. No sé por qué me le quedé mirando, sinceramente no sé qué me está pasando. Él se volteó hacia a mí, me tomó del brazo y se aproximó para abrazarme —Hermano… —Seto siempre me abraza, más que todo cuando estamos solos y que en verdad se siente de esa forma, o eso me hace pensar, entonces por qué ahora mi corazón palpita rápidamente teniéndolo tan cerca. Últimamente estar muy cerca de él, hace que me sienta ansioso, comienzo a sudar y me tiemblan las manos. Trato de acomodarme y separarme un poco de él para ya no sentirme así, pero él me abraza aún más fuerte. Me siento muy incómodo ¡Y lo que más rabia me da es que siempre he estado así con Seto! ¡¿Por qué ahora me siento así?! Levanto mi mirada y me fijo que se ha dormido, eso es lo que necesita, alguien que le proporcione seguridad mientras descansa.

.

 _Hermano_ …

.

De alguna forma no puedo dejar de mirarlo, verle dormir es algo que me atrapa, tan tranquilo y pasivo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, y no entiendo por qué lo hago ahora ¿qué habrá cambiado en nosotros para verte de una forma diferente a como te veía antes? Tengo calor, mucho calor desde que comencé a observar su fino rostro. Quisiera despertarlo para que se detuvieran estás sensaciones, pero si me estuve luchando para que se durmiera, sería algo contradictorio de mi parte.

.

 _Seto, despierta…_

 _._

 _No, yo debo dejar de pensar cosas raras y dormirme…_

 _._

 _Sí, eso haré, trataré de dormir…_

 _._

Pero al parecer empeora todo, mi hermano comienza a moverse y abrazarme más fuerte, acercándome más a su rostro, ese rostro que me hace sentir ansioso y acalorado, ¡¿por qué me siento de esa forma?! Trago fuertemente y me vuelvo acomodar, o lo que puedo, pero mi mirada se vuelve a dirigir a su rostro, y específicamente a una parte…

.

 _Sus labios…_

 _._

Verlos hizo que sintieran un vapor en mi rostro. Esto va más allá de lo normal, ¡es mi hermano! no debería hacerlo… Sí, _besarlos_ … Eso pasa por mi cabeza ahora… Quiero _besarl_ _e_ , a él, a mi hermano. Nunca he besado en mi vida y jamás pensé tener ese deseo con la persona que he admirado toda mi vida.

.

 _Seto, despierta, por favor…_

 _._

 _Detén esta locura…_

 _._

Ahí estoy, besando a mi hermano mientras él dormía, no pude detenerme, fue demasiado tentador…

.

 _Es la primera vez que beso_ _a_ _alguien…_

 _._

 _Y no puedo creer que sea_ _a_ _mi hermano…_

 _._

Era una sensación extraña pero placentera, es un pequeño beso, suave para no despertarlo, y si lo hace, estaría en una situación bastante incómoda… No sé cómo explicar la sensación que siento ahora mismo, jamás lo había sentido y menos con él, pero no quería dejarlo de hacer, era algo…

.

 _Delicioso…_

 _._

No sé si Seto ha besado alguna vez… ¡No lo sé y no me importa ahora! Yo solo quiero estar lo más tiempo posible así.

Separo mis labios con los de él pero sin alejarme mucho de su rostro, comienzo a sentir remordimientos, ¿por qué lo hice? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Yo… Yo… ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer! ¡Besé a Seto! ¡A mi hermano! Cierro los ojos fuertemente para tratar de pensar en lo que acabo de hacer ¡Esto no es normal! ¡No, no! Yo…

Al abrir mis ojos no pude evitar sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, porque ahí estaba, mirándome fijamente…

.

 _Mi hermano mayor…_

 _._

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Mokuba?

Si mi hermano pudiese vislumbrar los colores en plena oscuridad, podría verme rojo de la vergüenza, porque así me siento en estos momentos…

—N…Nada.

Me separo de él de inmediato y me arrincono en la orilla de la cama. Mi cabeza solo comienza a divagar con pensamientos de Seto, ¿en qué momento despertó? ¿Desde cuándo estaba despierto? ¿Será que ya estaba despierto cuando lo besé? ¿Solo estaba fingiendo dormir? ¿Sería capaz de hacerme eso?

— ¿Ha… Hace cuánto estás despierto? —tengo miedo de saberlo. Aprieto fuertemente la almohada, esperando esa respuesta. No lo miro, porque tengo demasiada vergüenza.

—Hace poco, creo que dormí solo unos minutos. Necesito perfeccionar el _Duel Links_ por eso no puedo dormir bien…

—Duerme, _hermano_ … —solo me limito a decirle eso… No sé por qué me siento lleno de rabia y tristeza a la vez, ¿en el fondo quería que supiera lo que hice? ¿Solo para saber cómo respondería? ¿Saber que no está enterado de ello y actuar de forma como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Estoy demasiado molesto! Sobre todo porque lo único que piensa mi hermano es en ese modelo de duelo…

.

 _Y de Atem…_

 _._

Sentí que mi hermano se volvió a levantar, seguramente a continuar con el proyecto… Ya no tengo fuerza para seguirle obligando a dormir, y sobretodo no puedo verle la cara. Siento tanto remordimiento y vergüenza que prefiero que se mate trabajando a seguir torturándome. Trataré de dormir, y por unas horas, olvidar lo que hice…

Mi hermano estaba en la empresa como si nada, feliz de que su proyecto esté casi perfecto, analizando las redes de todas las cartas del mundo para que su sistema de _Duel Links_ pueda recrear un mundo de duelos en el que, sin importar donde estén, cada duelista pueda interactuar con otros. Me alegra que el proyecto esté saliendo adelante, pero su foco cambió desde ese día que casi muere al ir más allá de ese mundo.

—Mokuba, ¿estás listo para ir a Egipto? —me mira de una forma indiferente, como si lo único que le importara de mí es que realizara ese viaje.

—Hermano _…_ —me detengo, aprieta fuertemente mis manos, y a pesar que estoy en frente suya, no le miro a la cara. Ya lo sabía, y por iluso que soy creí por un momento que él olvidaría esa locura… ¡Sigue empeñado en su idea de que vaya a Egipto a buscar las piezas del rompecabezas!... Y no solo por eso estoy enojado… ¡Es que actúa tan indiferente con lo que ocurrió anoche! Sé que no era consciente, pero… Me duele, me duele mucho porque siento que… Siento que…

.

 _Ignora mis sentimientos…_

 _._

—Eres un idiota…

—M-Mokuba…

Le suelto esa ofensa, cosa que jamás le había hecho en mi vida, y me mira con sorpresa, quedándose anonado porque omite lo que iba a decir a continuación. Me fui rápidamente de la empresa sin mirarle, no quería verle por vergüenza o porque estoy enfadado por la obsesión que tiene con Atem. No, el idiota soy yo… Es mi hermano, ni siquiera supe por qué hice lo que hice en la madrugada. No debí hacerlo y ahora soy yo el que está confuso. Un hermano no debe besar al otro, ¡jamás sentí eso por Seto! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Será por lo que comentan, que estoy entrando en la "pubertad", que despierto cosas que no había sentido antes? ¿Pero justo con mi hermano?

Me subí al _jet_ privado de la empresa para partir a Egipto. No quiero ir, no quiero seguir siendo parte de la locura de Seto, pero no puedo decirle un "no", y desearía responderle alguna vez así.

Llego a Egipto, encontrándome en la cueva donde según hubo un duelo que se decidía el destino de ese espíritu que tanto desea enfrentarse mi hermano. Siento una energía distinta a la de la superficie; esa puerta gigantesca, llena de esos escritos antiguos llamados jeroglíficos, y ese ojo que estaba en el mismo rompecabezas… Es algo maravilloso.

De repente me entra una llamada… Era mi hermano. Miro el teléfono por unos minutos, pensando si contestarle, ¿para qué me llama si no hemos encontrado alguna novedad? Suspiro algo cansado y salgo de esa cueva ya que no hay buena señal.

— _Recuerda informarme de cada detalle. Las piezas del rompecabezas deben aparecer en esos escombros. —_ respondió mi hermano al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien —le expreso con sequedad.

— _¿Qué te ocurre, Mokuba?_

—No pasa nada.

— _Estás enojado, te conozco._

—Debo seguir supervisando la excavación, Seto.

Le cuelgo sin despedirme. Es algo que no hago con mi hermano, se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa, sobretodo porque le he llamado por su nombre y solo lo hago cuando estoy enfadado con él.

Salí mayormente de esa cueva porque era algo asfixiante y además porque escucho a esos árabes hablando en un idioma del que no entiendo nada. Me estreso tanto... y tan solo pensar que estoy aquí por esa estúpida idea de buscar como revivirle a _él_ , me enferma.

Me recuesto en una de las piedras gigantescas que sacaron de la excavación, y solo me dedico a respirar hondo, pensando en lo que me sucedió la noche anterior y la indiferencia de Seto últimamente. ¿Cuál es su obsesión? Atem está muerto, está en el otro mundo sin poder tener un duelo contigo, Seto, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? en cambio yo… Estoy aquí, vivo y a tu lado, ¿no te es suficiente?

Miro al cielo, esperando que alguna señal responda todas mis preguntas, aunque lo dudo.

Una sombra me tapa por completo el sol y no logro ver quién es ya que solo veo un reflejo oscuro, pero con algunas rayos brillantes a su alrededor. Me levanto rápidamente y masajeo mis ojos dañados por los rayos ultra violetas, puedo ver una figura, algo pequeña, pero su silueta me resulta familiar.

—Así que eres Mokuba, el hermano menor de Seto Kaiba… —indica de una forma natural y segura. Poco a poco mi vista se va aclarando y puedo ver quién es.

—Tú… Estuviste en la simulación

—Tu hermano tiene una mente muy fuerte, debo de reconocer —habla de mi _hermano_ como si lo hubiese leído con un _scanner_.

— ¿Quién eres realmente? —le interrogo algo desafiante, por más que tenga apariencia de niña, no me inspira mucha confianza. Ella me sonríe, como si ya estuviese predispuesta a mi pregunta.

—Pronto sabrás de mí y aclararás muchas dudas… Nos veremos pronto. —ella se voltea para seguir su camino, ¿acaso vive cerca para caminar en el desierto como si fuese un camino fresco y seguro? —Por cierto… —comenta alejando mi mente de esa pregunta, me sonríe de una forma que no puedo evitar sentir agrado. —Mi nombre es Sera.

Siento que pronto viviremos una aventura en torno a todo este suceso de revivir al rey caído. Yo tengo miedo, miedo por Seto, pero como siempre, yo estaré siempre a su lado…

.

 _Aunque sea un idiota…_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Fin_**

 _._

* * *

Edades de los personajes: Seto (17-18), Mokuba (12-13), Sera (11. Edad inventada por mi)

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
